1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for ordering outbound marketing events for offering to a candidate.
2. Related Art
Selling a plurality of services to a customer typically requires a complicated series of steps. Therefore there exists a need for a simple procedure to sell a plurality of services to a customer.